Yangin and Wright: The Untold Story
Yangin and Wright In a little town named Grove lived several civilans when I several I mean very few it was a small cul-de-sac near by a forest. However in this story we will speak of two important civilans....kids to be accurate. Down the street lived a young boy who wore a orange hoodie with two black stripes on it and he had little black mittens and the hoodie covered his face so well you could only see the boy's Purple eyes. His name is Yangin Adam, Yangin is smart and his intelligence is way beyond the rest. A couple blocks down was Yangin's best friend. A small boy wearing yellow jacket and a blue baseball cap pointed down so you couldn't really see his eyes. This boy's name is Wright, he is about as smart as Yangin and is more quiet than Yangin Wright doesn't really talk much but Yangin doesn't really mind. One day Yangin and Wright were outside with their friend Rodney a lynx with a black jacket and brown hair and blue fur and he had very attractive green eyes. Some say that was his best features his eyes. Also with them was a bigger Lynx named Terry who was normally nice to them but he had a tiny anger problem. "So how are you guys?" Rodny asked. "Fine just fine" Terry smugged. "I am explamentary as always." Yangin gloated. "Hey are you guys heading to Alyssa's?" Yangin asked. "Yeah I have plans to meet her." Terry said. "Yeah, She invited me over." Rodney claimed. So the four of them headed over to Alyssa's. Yangin went over to Rodney and whispered. "So you going to ask Alyssa out?" Yangin asked. "Wha-----no I nev----your crazy." Rodney stuttered as his face lit up. Rodney had a crush on Alyssa but never really told her since the age difference distracted him. Yangin was the only person Rodney told about his feelings toward Alyssa and started to regret it. "Well if you don't ask her you may lose your chance." Yangin pointed out "Sure, I'll try to remeber that." Rodney chuckled. Terry knocked on the door and Alyssa opened the door. Alyssa was a twenty three year old Lynx with blonde and long hair. "Oh glad you guys could make it." Alyssa smiled. Inside Alyssa's house the five of them sat down and played games like twister and life. Alyssa was usally good at these games since she was older and twister always got akward for them. Later they all had some soda and watched some TV. "Hey Yangin.." Rodney whispered. "Yeah?" He responded. "I thought about what you said and I think Im going to ask Alyssa out." Rodney said. "Well what you telling me your "soul" mate is (5,21) to your x-axis." Yangin stated. Rodney scooted over closer to Alyssa. Rodney noticed Terry was getting closer to Alyssa too. At first Rodney thought nothing of it. Then Terry scooted over to Alyssa more. This confused Rodney. "Hey Alyssa..." Terry whispered. "What is it Terry? Your ruining the movie." Alyssa muttered. "Yeah but this movie had me thinking....your always their for us....and your kinda cute....you know so.....I was wondering do you want to go out?" Terry asked smoothly. Rodney couldn't believe what he heard. He looked over and saw Alyssa blushing. "I--------I--------" Alyssa hesitated. "NO!!!" Rodney shouted. Everyone looked at Rodney. "Alyssa you can't go out with him because I love you! I want to date you!" Rodney cried. "Rodney....this isn't a joke bro." Terry said. "Who said it was a joke!?!?" Rodney said. "Look Rodney your to young for Alyssa." Terry said. "I----" Alyssa stuttered. "SO WHAT!!! I love her!!!" Rodney shouted. Terry stood up and walked over to Rodney. "Look Rodney just stand down trust this won't end well for you." Terry said somewhat threatingly. "I don't care you lunkhead!" Rodney said kicking Terry in the shin. This set Terry off "FINE YOU WANT TO FIGHT!!" Terry yelled. Terry kicked Rodney in the gut making him gag and he picked up Rodney and punched him so hard he flew and smashed his face through a window. "OH MY GOD!!!" Alyssa shouted and ran to call 911. Yangin couldn't believe what he saw he looked over and saw the blood dripping off of Terry's knuckles and all the shattered glass. Yangin looked at Wright. Wright looked back and nodded as if Yangin knew what he was nodding to. -2 minutes later- After Alyssa called the hospital they all sat down. Terry rubbed his forehead as the red blood stained his face. Yangin and wright didn't know what to say. "Alright I know what we can do...." Terry started. "He can say he just fell through there." He said. "But, You punched him through." Yangin stated. "Well nobody needs to know but us right?" Terry said. "But thats unfair to Rodn---" "DO YOU WANT TO GO TO JAIL!!!" Terry stated. "But....Alyssa?" Yangin asked. "Well Rodney did start the fight...and Terry just lost control maybe we should." Alyssa stated kind of nervous. "But what if Rodn---" Yangin felt a tug at his jacket he looked to his side Wright looked at Yangin and shook his head. The thought of giving Rodney this injustice made his stomach curl but he had no choice. The fact that terry was twenty and Rodney was four teen was even more sickening. Although they all promised that when the ambulance arrives they will say Rodney just fell through the window. Yangin looked out the room and saw Rodney's motionless body on the floor with glass and red hot blood dripping and falling from his face into a pool. "Why....." Yangin sniffled. -1 day later- Yangin was at the park with Wright and they were sitting on the bench and Wright was listening to some music on a headset while Yangin just kept thinking back to yesterday. The red flash of the sirens from the abulance the tape. The officers the faces of Rodney's parents and his sister crying for her brother. "What happend here?" The officers asked. "He fell and smashed through the glass but I unbuckled him off." Terry stated. "Well its a good thing you were here...thank you." The officer said. Yangin just couldn't believe, what he saw. The image of Rodney's bleeding body being put in that ambulance still haunts Yangin. Yangin was just sitting their thinking. "Do you think it was right?" Yangin asked. Wright looked at Yangin and turn down his music. "Do you think it was right?" Yangin asked again. Wright puzzled and thought and shook his head with a gloom look. "it's just horrible..." Yangin pouted. -2 weeks later- Yangin asked his parent if he could vist Rodney so they drove him their. Yangin entered the lone room Rodney was their on the bed with banadges on his head and only his eyes and mouth were free his leg hooked to the bed. Yangin dropped a box of chocolate next to Rodney's bed. Rodney titled his head. "Hey, how you doing?" Yangin asked sitting down. "Hurting....." Rodney groaned. "Your my first vistor...." Rodney smiled. "Why haven't your parents visted you?" Yangin asked. "Their busy with work but they send me cards and stuff." Rodney said. "Hey how's Alyssa? Is she alright?" Rodney asked. "Um....yeah....yeah she is alright." Yangin said. "Then why hasn't she come to vist me." Rodney asked sad. Yangin looked at the floor at his little black boots......he took a breath. "Alyssa thought this was your own fault and sympathized with Terry and now their dating" yangin said. "What...." Yangin heard the wilt in Rodney's voice. "Im sorry." yangin said. "Everbody's betrayed me.........you betrayed me...." Rodney muttered. Yangin couldn't say anything to Rodney and just sat their. "out...." Rodney groaned. "What?" Yangin asked "GET OUT!!!" Rodney roared. Yangin ran out of the room but remebered the tears rolling down Rodney's bandages. Yangin wasn't done visting him. Yangin would come and vist Rodney once a day. Rodney never really wanted to talk to Yangin and after finding out how disfigured his face was he was crying constantly. Although within a month of non stop vists Rodney finally spoke. "Yangin..." He groaned. "Yes Rodney." Yangin asked. "This is important I need to keep a secret..." Rodney whispered. "Yeah sure what is it?" Yangin asked. The the life in his eyes were drained completely so Yangin knew Rodney was serious the glare of Rodney started to scare Yangin. "I'm going to kill Terry when I get out of here....." Rodney said. "What!?!? But Rodney you...." "And .......Im going to kill the rest of you..." He stated. All feeling in Yangin dropped. Why was Rodney telling him such horrible things. Why did it have to come to this drastic measure. "Why?" Yangin asked. "I am disfigured in the face for life! And all you guys did nothing didn't even tell the truth for me..." He sniffled. "But..." "Now everyone thinks Im some special needs kid." Rodney said as tears rolled down his face. "Rodney I----I'm sorry." Yangin said. "Go....." Rodney said. "What?" Yangin asked. "Yangin no matter you say I have this seeping feeling in me and it want the blood of everyone who hurt me and never gave me the time of day.....I don't want to hurt you.......so go...." Rodney cried. Yangin nodded and ran out of the room and back to his house and packed all his belongings in his suitcase all his inventions and his chemistry set everything. But what was he going to tell his parents or Wright for that matter Yangin was at odd ends with himself. He didn't know what to do. -The next day- Yangin was outside with wright and saw Terry and Alyssa snuggling on a bench. Yangin vomitted in his own mouth and looked over at Wright. Wright was just sighing and thinkin to himself. He tugged at Yangins jacket and symbolled him to follow him. Wright led Yangin to some small bushes. "I know about Rodney..." Wright spoke. "What?" Yangin asked. "What he is going to do....I followed you..." wright said. "Yeah but Wright we owe rodney." Yangin said. "Your right we owe him an end...to stop him" Wright pulled out a knife he found in his dad's wardrobe. "You can't be serious." Yangin shouted. "Dead serious." wright groaned. "We can't let him hurt anyone." Wright said. "After what terry did to him....his our friend." Yangin said. "But you have to trust me Rodney is turning into a monster we have to stop him." Wright explained. "Look Wright you may be my best friend but I have to draw a line we could run." Yangin said. "Your right after Rodney is dead and we could be more than friends." Wright said. "What do you mean?" Yangin asked. Wright pulled himself to Yangin and whispered "I mean we kill Rodney and save ourselfs together." Wright mumbled. As he leaned forward and kissed Yangin. Yangin's face was bright red...."Wright wha---" Yangin just stammered. "I love Yangin, I always have and once we get rid of are problems we can explore the world." Wright smiled. "I---I----" Yangin stopped and ran off leaving wright their to wonder. -At the hospital- Yangin was sitting next to Rodney and it was one day before Rodney got out. Yangin had so many question and so little time. "Why Rodney, Killing Terry won't make Alyssa love you." Yangin stated. "I know...." Rodney said. "What?" Yangin asked. "Terry has hurt us a few times, what if he hurts Alyssa....she will never love me but I will not let Terry hurt her." Rodney said. "But Wright is planning on killing you!" Yangin shouted. "If that is what must happen.....then let it happen." Rodney said with all seriousness. -The next night- Yangin was sitting on his front porch as he watched Rodney entering Terry's house wondering if this is the right thing to do. He pondered maybe Wright was right and that they should kill Rodney. Yangin thought and decided to believe in Rodney and that this is all for Alyssa. A few hours passed as Yangin was in bed as he heard a scream at Alyssa's house and ran outside. He saw the bloody foot prints on the house. "What have I done" Yangin wondered. He saw Rodney in Alyssa's window on the floor sorrowing. Alyssa ran out the room and Yangin opened the window and signalled Rodney to follow. Rodney jumped out the window and onto the grass. "Why?" Rodney asked. Yangin saw Rodney in his blue mask and his eyes were gone the sight slightly horrified Yangin but Yangin saw to many things to be scared now. "Because I owe you something, run to the forest and keep going you will run to a city and make your way to the train station." Yangin pointed. Rodney nodded and ran but stopped. "Thank you....but next time we meet Yangin I will kill----" "I know.....but just go." Yangin said. Rodney let a tear slide down his mask and he ran to the forest. Yangin stood up and took a deep breath. Although Yangin couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Yangin made his way over to Terry's house and peeked into the window and saw Terry's dead body in the window. "No one has to know but us...huh?" Yangin said as if he was talking to Terry. Looking into the window he also saw a strange sight. Their was a picture of Wright and Terry but they were both younger and Yangin was confused a little bit. So he snuck home and went on the internet...and found out why Wright cared for Terry....Terry is Wright's Step Brother who returned from war and wanted to spend some time with Wright. Yangin sort of felt bad that he let Rodney do that to Terry. But he was sure if he talked to Wright tommorrow morning maybe something can work out. The next morning Yangin woke up and his home was dead silent. Which was odd since his mom usally woke up early to make him waffles. He looked out his window and saw blood on Wright house window. Yangin was shocked and ran out his room. Then he saw a blood trail leading to his parents room. Yangin crept into his parents room and saw something he didn't want to believe. His parents were in their bed.....dead. The blood was everwhere although all the blood lined up on the wall and formed Writing.Yangin looked up and he saw red and ran out the room to his lab and started crafting. On the wall written in blood it said.... Yangin you betrayed me I trusted you....I loved you, So to take an eye for an eye I killed your parents and my own. By the time you see this I will be long gone.....do you have what it takes to come and pursue me if you dare Wright. "I will Wright.......No matter how long it takes, I will find you and hunt you down to the ends of the earth" Yangin said as he started to make himself some orange armor. The End? "They say it's the little things in life that make us, but then it's also the little things in life that can destroy us." Category:Story